


Goodbye, Soldier

by Syven_Siren



Series: Kinkmas 2019 Challenge [13]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky x Reader, Bucky x You - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kink, Military, Military Kink, Military Uniforms, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Roleplay, Self-Insert, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Roleplay, Slow Sex, Smut, Snooping, Uniform Kink, Vaginal Sex, avengers x reader - Freeform, avengers x you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syven_Siren/pseuds/Syven_Siren
Summary: Kinkmas 2019: Day 13 - Uniforms & Role-PlayBucky and the Reader make his sendoff one to remember.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James “Bucky” Barnes & Reader, James “Bucky” Barnes & You, James “Bucky” Barnes/You
Series: Kinkmas 2019 Challenge [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593844
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Goodbye, Soldier

Bucky is a lot of things: loving, dedicated, loyal, and amazingly handsome, just to name a few. Childlike was not a term you would use but when Christmas came around that’s the perfect way to describe him. He’s more than ready to help with decorations, sing the traditional songs, and even sneak a cookie or two from the table as you both are baking them. One of his other habitual behaviors involves him snooping around for presents. It’s a common and rather hilarious occurrence this time of year.

That’s how you found him yesterday afternoon, rummaging through your home’s storage closet. 

_“You know I don’t hide gifts in there, right? That’d be too easy.”_

_Bucky jumps, dropping the item in his hand back into a tattered old box. His large frame is squeezed into the tiny closet, huddling over the various things he’s strewn about._

_“Geez, doll. You nearly gave me a heart attack.”_

_“Sorry, old man. I forgot how jumpy my big strong super-soldier is.” You laugh as his expression morphs into one of mock offense._

_Huffing, Bucky turns back to the box, pulling out an olive-colored jacket. Gold pins still hang on the lapels. The entire thing seemingly left untouched for years, which it has been._

_“I had some really good times in this uniform.”_

_You catch on to what he is implying. It’s something you both talk and joke about quite often; how much of a ladies’ man he was back in the day. Even though part of thinks you should be jealous of those women, you can’t help but put yourself in their shoes. It must have been exciting to be with a military man at that time._

_“Hm, I’m sure you did. I bet it would still look great on you. You know, I’ve always had a thing for guys in uniform.” You announce offhandedly, leaving to finish your paperwork._

.

.

.

While washing the dishes, a knock sounds at your front door. Wrist deep in soapy water, you call out to Bucky to answer it.

“Babe, can you grab the door?” 

When the knocking continues, you stomp your way to the door, wiping your hands in the drying towel and grumbling under your breath about Bucky ignoring you. Swinging the door open, you come face to face with the man himself who smiles warmly at you. 

“When did you even...how?” 

It takes you a few seconds to comprehend what’s happening. Bucky’s attire consists of his military jacket and shirt, the matching pressed slacks and his service cap which rests snuggly under his arm. He’s clean-shaven and his hair is combed back away from his face. He looks like he just stepped out of one of his old photos that currently hang on your living room wall. 

Seeing him in his full uniform, you can tell why all the women swooned over him back then. The uniform fits him in all the right places. The pants are slightly tight from what you assume is his overexcitement. Your core flutters with its own anticipation. Shifting your weight, you rub your thighs together, hoping for some much-needed friction. 

“I’m shippin’ out tomorrow, doll,” Bucky announces, stepping closer toward you. 

“I guess we better make this night count then,” you respond, wrapping an arm around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss. 

Squeezing your hips, Bucky lifts you off your feet, helping you to wrap your legs around his waist. He weaves his way through the house, carrying you towards the bedroom. Your lips travel along his neck. His hands grip your ass tighter every time you nip at his skin. Small blossoms of red erupt on his skin as you mark him. 

Once you’re both close enough to the bed, he lowers you, unwinding your legs from his waist and stepping back to look at you. Bucky begins to undress as you stare in appreciation causing him to chuckle lowly.

“Doll, I don’t think this is really fair.” 

“Let me watch a little longer. I wanna make sure I remember every detail for when you’re gone.” 

“Oh, I’ll make sure you remember me.” He smirks down at you, leaning over to reattach his lips to yours. His large hand cradles the back of your head as the other glides under your shirt. The kiss is gentle and slow like he’s imprinting the feeling of your lips on his to memory. 

A mess of clothes decorates your bedroom floor as you and Bucky undress each other. Lying on your back, you flush with heat as his gaze passes over your body. There’s not much that can make you blush but the way he looks at you like it's the first time every time is enough. 

Lowering himself, his weight presses you into the bed and his thick member throbs against your core. You rock your hips against him urgently. You desperately want him, need him in you. 

“Fuck, you keep that up (Y/N) and I’m not gonna make it.”

“Please, I need you, James.”

He groans at the sound of his name leaving your lips. Reaching between you, he guides the head of his cock through your folds and pokes at your entrance. His first thrust is slow as he sinks into you. Your pussy clenches around him, wanting all of him. When he finally bottom’s out, you let out a shaky breath that you didn’t know you have been holding in. Bucky’s head falls against the crux of your shoulder. You shiver when his breath fans over your slight sweaty skin. Your hand slides up his back, in between his shoulder blades and thread through his chestnut locks, anchoring him to you. 

You can tell he’s trying to control himself by the small ruts of his hips. Pulling away, he searches your face, taking in your reaction as he begins pumping in and out of you. With your head thrown back, your mouth opens but no sound comes out. His movements are deliberate, each thrust torturously slow and rough. 

“James..James…” Your moans leave a boyish grin on his face. Feeling accomplished but greedy for more, he thrusts deeper forcing your legs to spread wider to accommodate him. It feels like he’s everywhere, his hand hooked under your knee, his weight on top of you, his lips on your the valley between your breast, his cock petting the walls of your core. His presence is suffocating you and you’ll gladly let it.

“You feel perfect around me, doll. I can’t wait to come home to this.”

“All yours. I’m yours, soldier.” 

The even pace he had going starts to stutter, becoming broken as he pulses inside our pussy. Your stomach knots as you feel your climax looming over you. Your legs tremble and your mewls grow louder as he continues to work you both towards bliss. 

“(Y/N), I’m gonna cum.” 

“Me too. Let go.” 

Your order is granted when Bucky’s spills inside you. It sends you headfirst into your own orgasm. Your pussy continues to milk him for everything, wanting every last drop. 

Relaxing on top of you, Bucky’s arms encircle your smaller waist and draw you closer to his body. Flipping you both over, he finds a comfortable position for you both to lie in and enjoy the afterglow of your passion. 

“I love you, (Y/N). You know I’m always going to come back to you, right?” His gravely sex-laced breaks through the drumming in your ears.

“I know, James. And I’m always going to be here waiting for you. Forever.”


End file.
